


Wholesome

by kanjiklubgottold



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Just porn really, Olympic!Rey, more or less a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjiklubgottold/pseuds/kanjiklubgottold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words mean things -- but Finn wants to know what a particular word means to Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholesome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get more comfortable writing porn. This is held together with just a sliver of plot. Unbeta'd, so forgive any mistakes!

Rey looked up eagerly when she heard the key in the lock. She’d been home from training for nearly an hour and even after a long hot soak in the tub and a lie-in on the couch, her calves and quads were still barking at her. Her feet were pretty sore, too. One of Finn’s massages would put her to rights, and she’d been impatiently awaiting his return from work.

“Hey, you.” She smiled up at Finn when he walked through the door, carrying what looked to be groceries. Turning her face up for a kiss, she spotted the gilded, entwined-C logo of the Coruscant Café on the bag and tilted an eyebrow at him.

“Oooh, nice! Special occasion?”

“Nope. Just wanted to give my gorgeous, athletic, future-Olympian girlfriend the best possible fuel available for her amazing body.”

He was beaming at her, but Rey discerned a slightly faraway look in his eyes.

“How was practice today?" he asked. "Did you kick your dad’s ass?”

“Uhm, no.” Rey grimaced. “I felt like doing that, though, halfway through. We were working on point attacks and I muffed a counter-parry, so he had me do double-disengage drills for nearly a half hour. My back is killing me and my legs don’t even feel connected to my body! He says that ‘I’ll thank him some day,’ but I told him not to be so sure about that. Yeah, he contributed the fencing half of my DNA, but you can only go so far with that.”

“Damn. Your dad’s hardcore.” He kissed her forehead gently. “But I guess you can’t really argue with a gold-medal Olympic fencer, yeah? Especially when he’s training up another sabre champion to do the country proud.”

“I know, I know. I hear that all the time from Aunt Leia and Uncle Han. Oh, and Ben says hi, by the way. He was at the facility today working on epee with some of the new kids. He roped me into demoing a few basic attacks. I thought I might have to crawl home.” Rey sighed. “You know, sometimes I wish the ‘family business’ was manufacturing computer chips or something.”

“Yeah, but stamping out bits of silicon wouldn’t give you _these_.” Finn ran a gentle hand over each of her thighs in turn. “So I, for one, really can’t complain too much.”

Rey shivered at the touch, pouting when the slight caress abruptly stopped. Finn didn't react to her expression, which she thought was somewhat strange. He always said she looked like a particularly sexy elf when she pouted - a compliment that was a bit unexpected, a bit bizarre, and uniquely _Finn_.

“Well, I guess I can’t either, when I have the country’s best sport physio as a boyfriend …" Rey looked up at him through lowered lashes. " _And_ who can give me one of his killer rubdowns – if he feels like it, that is.”

“There’s never gonna be a time I won’t feel like touching you,” he said in a voice that made her bite her lip. “Lay on your stomach and get comfortable while I put the food away. I’ll be with you in a sec.”

Finn was smiling, but a distracted expression had once again stolen into his face, and he cleared his throat a bit nervously before walking off toward the kitchen. Rey watched him go with a nagging feeling in her gut, wondering if she were reading into things. Finn got a little flustered at unqualified praise, but it hadn’t been hyperbole. Finn really was marvelous at his job, and now that he’d set up shop more or less for himself, he was in high demand.

She arranged herself in a loose bundle of aching tendons and nerves on the couch in an attempt to follow his directive to “get comfortable” – one of the first things he inevitably said before beginning his intensive sport massages.

Rey smiled when she thought of the first time he'd said that to her. She’d been doing jump-ups to end her conditioning drills, as usual, and had nearly slipped at the sight of a tall, dark, and utterly gorgeous man entering her father’s sport training facility with an athletic bag and a determined expression. She’d said a silent prayer that he wasn’t a new student – they were off-limits to the staff – and had nearly danced when her not-so-casual inquiries yielded the intel that the handsome stranger was actually a sport physio hired to help her cousin Ben rehab a knee injury he’d sustained at a fencing exhibition earlier that month.

Rey had watched Finn’s skilled hands as he guided Ben through a workout and immediately had wanted to feel those hands all over her. His mouth, too. And any other body part he could think to rub against her skin.

She was not the most talkative person in the world – her father had her on a strict training regimen that had allowed few breaks – but Rey had made it a point to observe Finn in his element, sensing and enjoying the flirtatious undertone to their conversation on training regimens, stretching and nutrition, and ignoring her cousin’s grimaces and grumbling when he realized what was going on.

At the end of that first day, Finn had happily keyed in her mobile when Rey suggested that she schedule a session for him to check out a nagging ache in her shoulder. A week later, his deep, soothing voice was telling her to "get comfortable" while he prodded and poked to find the source of the problem.

A month and three amazing dates after that, Finn’s tongue had traced the same path across her shoulders that his hands had taken during their first and only therapeutic massage session. And afterwards, laying in Finn’s arms, Rey had been very happy to affirm her Uncle Han’s wry observation that sooner or later, she always got what she wanted.

Rey surfaced from those pleasant memories with a slight scowl as she suddenly realized what was bothering her. Finn was giving her his “professional” voice: The one that he used on clients – the one he’d used on her for about five seconds before asking her out on their first date. The one he’d never used again with her in the eight months since that time. Until tonight.

She settled herself more firmly into the couch, puzzling over this new development, when she heard Finn’s footsteps. The couch cushions dipped under his weight and she heard him clap his hands and then rub them together - his ritual before beginning a massage. Rey could feel the warmth of him even though he wasn’t especially close to her, and her lower body vibrated in response.

“All right – hamstrings or quads first?”

“Mmmm … hamstrings, please.”

There was a pause and then Rey exhaled at the first touch of those amazing hands kneading the sore tendons behind her knees. The slow, steady roll of Finn’s fingers was just between the lines of discomfort and slight pain, but Rey grit her teeth, knowing that when he was done, she’d feel like a new woman.

Finn’s relative silence, however, was unnerving and odd. Generally he was full of chatter, especially after her practices. A few months after they’d started dating, Finn had gone to the facility to meet her for dinner, and while she finished her practice, he'd picked up a sabre, just on a whim, and had playfully sparred with one of the intermediate students. Her father had watched him for a few moments before pulling him aside to say that while he lacked a foundation in the sport, he had a natural ability, and with practice and guidance, he could become a formidable fencer. Finn had been supremely flattered, but had demurred, saying that he really wasn’t sure the sport was for him.

Still, he liked to pepper her with questions about her training routine, the exercises she’d done that day, fencing etiquette, and so on, leaving Rey to hope that he might change his mind about getting training someday. But the gentle rasp of skin on skin was the only sound in the flat, and Rey felt a prickle of unease.

She turned her face to the side so that she could speak without being muffled by the couch cushions.

“Busy day today?”

“Hm? Oh. Sort of.” Finn never broke rhythm, but he suddenly sounded hesitant. “We’ve been getting a lot of rotator cuff rehab referrals. It’s kayaking season in Naboo Falls. Slip said there’s probably a bunch of people going over there and ripping up their shoulders.”

Rey’s eyes popped open. She’d noticed a slight catch in his voice when he mentioned Slip, his good friend and the physio with whom he had opened a private practice. They’d both defected from a larger clinic – First Order Physiotherapists – to go into business for themselves, founding Flip Sport Medicine Inc.

Rey thought Slip was all right. He was funny and a decent-enough guy, though he was nowhere near as skilled as Finn, and she thought that Finn often was left to do the tough work of managing the business by himself. But she also knew Slip had been one of Finn’s only true friends at his old job, and had been going through a rough time in his personal life lately.

“How is Slip? Is he still looking for a flatshare?” asked Rey. “That friend of Iolo’s is still looking for a flatmate. He thought he had someone, but the person decided to go back to Denon City.”

“Yeah? Do you know when it's available?”

“End of the month. That’s when Slip is moving, right?”

“Nope.” Finn shifted lower on her leg, squeezing and pressing a tight knot of muscle. “He thought he and Dessa had agreed that he could take the rest of the month to get his stuff sorted and move out, but she told him yesterday that she had someone ready to move in right now – and Slip thinks that ‘someone’ is the guy she started dating right after they broke off their engagement. So he’s got to be out by the end of _this_ week.”

Rey’s breath hitched and Finn’s hands froze.

“Sorry. Am I going too deep?”

“No, no, I’m just … that’s horrible for Slip. And _unfair_. Isn’t his name on the lease? She can’t just kick him out like that, can she?”

“Not really, but Slip’s ready to leave. He’s just pissed that he has to do it in the next three days,” said Finn. “Actually, that’s why I was a little late getting home today. I was over at his flat helping him box up some stuff, since he’s crunched for time. I meant to text you, but I got … sidetracked.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed. There it was again – that slight pause, as if he were forcing himself not to say what he was actually thinking. She knew Finn wouldn’t mislead or lie to her, but he was often reticent to discuss things that were bothering him unless prodded to do so.

She rolled over just as he was beginning to work on her quads. Ignoring the tightness in her lower limbs, she pulled herself to a seated position and squarely faced her boyfriend.

“Finn, what’s wrong?”

He looked startled. “What do you mean? If I’m being too intense, I can lighten up –”

“The massage is fine. _You_ are not. Something’s on your mind, I can tell.”

Rey reached out and placed a hand on the side of his face, enjoying the way his stubble tickled her palm. She hoped he kept it – it made him look even hotter than usual.

“Did something happen at work? Is Slip about to be out on the street? It’s okay if he stays here a couple of weeks until he can talk to Iolo’s friend or find something on his own.”

“He’ll be okay. He’s going to stay with a cousin in Bespin Heights. It’ll be a long commute every day, but he says he’ll deal with it.”

“Then what is it? And don’t tell me ‘nothing.’” Rey stared at him. “Every line in your body has been tense practically since you came through the door, and you’ve barely said a word about anything. So talk to me.”

Finn looked at her for a moment before blowing out a breath and letting his head fall back on the couch cushions.

“It’s just that … it’s not _nothing_. It’s _something_. And it pisses me off, but it _shouldn’t_ piss me off, but it does, and that makes me even _more_ pissed off, because it’s not even a big deal!”

Rey blinked. Well, Finn admitted to being ticked about _something_. That was progress.

The rest was … yeah.

“Finn, I’m gonna need more than that,” said Rey. “If something’s bothering you, it’s a big deal. Period. Whatever it is.”

He turned his head and looked at her for a few moments.

“Okay, it’s just … the thing is … do you … uh … do you think of us as ‘wholesome’?”

Rey’s brow knit. “… Wholesome?”

“Right. I mean, our relationship.” Finn paused. “You know, like we’re the type who don’t use curse words and gaze at each other while sharing a milkshake and hold hands at the movies but would never dream of making out at one, and … you know, everything is sunshine and rainbow skittles and puppies and unicorns – that sort of thing.”

Rey couldn’t be sure of her expression, but Finn took a look at her face and shook his head.

“Maybe I’m just not explaining it right. What would you think if someone said to you: ‘Oh, Rey, you and Finn have such a _wholesome_ relationship’?”

“I’d think that it couldn’t be Pava talking,” said Rey with a sly smile. “Especially not after what happened at Poe’s birthday party a few months back.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he snickered. “You know, if you’d just let me unzip instead pushing my pants all the way down to my ankles, we could have probably played that off.”

“Uhm, considering that I had my legs wrapped around your waist at the time, I don’t think we would have been able to just _nonchalantly_ pretend that Pava hadn’t just caught us fucking in the pantry.”

Rey beamed at his sudden laughter. _There_ was her Finn. She felt as if he now was actually seeing her when he next looked at her rather than just talking in her general direction.

“But to answer your question, if someone said that to me, I’d just think they didn’t know us very well.” Rey shrugged. “But I don’t think I’d be offended. Wholesome is good. It’s healthy. I’d probably just figure they were saying that we’re happy. Which we are.”

“Right.” Finn’s smile faded. “Exactly. It _is_ a good thing. Even if it’s not a perfectly accurate description of our relationship. I mean, 'wholesome' people don't say 'fucking' do they?”

Rey shrugged, sensing there was more. “ _But_ …?”

“But …”

Finn swallowed hard, appearing to make up his mind about something. He straightened his back and turned his whole body toward her.

“Okay. Here it is. Maybe it would do some good to talk this out. Okay, so like I mentioned earlier, I was over at Slip’s helping him box up some stuff, and he was asking me about our trip to Takodana.”

A happy grin stretched Rey’s face at the mention of their recent trip to the lush, green forests and cool, blue lakes that made up the Greater Takadona Falls. It had long been a desire of hers to go camping there and Finn had made it happen on her birthday. It had been a glorious weekend, culminating in Finn asking her to move in with him – well, officially, anyway, since up to that point she’d basically spent all her time at his flat.

She could hardly believe it had been only a month ago. It seemed both a longer and shorter amount of time.

“So I was telling him just about a little bit about the campground and some of the people we met – like that couple from Hoth City that kept asking us where to find elderberries.” He grinned briefly. “And he was asking a lot of questions and really getting into it … and then …” His face clouded “… Corin and Sayre walked in.”

Rey’s mouth tightened almost into a sneer. She now knew why Finn had been reluctant to talk to her about this.

Corin and Sayre were two of Finn and Slip’s former co-workers. Corin was more familiarly known as “Nines,” because his employee number ended in “99” and it had been customary for the physios at First Order to address each other by the last two numbers of their ID cards – something that had made Rey shudder when Finn had first told her about it. It sounded so sick and dehumanizing, particularly for a company whose motto was “Caring and Comfort are our Cornerstone.”

Rey had intensely disliked Nines almost from the start. Finn had still been working at First Order when they’d begun seriously dating, and she’d had some opportunity to observe the man. He was obsequious and cruel and consumed with jealousy over Finn’s utter superiority in his job. Finn had often brushed off Nines’ blather, but Rey had seen red when Slip had let it “slip” a few months after he and Finn had broken free of the clinic that Nines had whinged to the higher-ups that Finn wasn’t “the right sort” to be sent out to prestigious jobs such as the one at Skywalker Centre that had brought Finn into her life.

Rey saw red of a different sort a bit before Finn had quit, when during a “friendly” game of football, he’d _accidentally_ sent the ball rocketing off Nines’ teeth. The sight of a bloodied mouth had never been so satisfying.

Sayre – and Rey had never really figured out if that was a first or last name – was rather uncharitably called “Zeroes,” as he’d been unfortunate enough to get an employee ID ending in double-zero. But Rey thought he was aptly nicknamed. He seemed to have zero personality outside of following Nines around all the time. He laughed at Nines’ jokes, became angry when Nines did, was happy when Nines was, and just generally seemed to exist in his friend’s shadow.

Rey had been relieved that Finn cut ties with those two losers when he left FO. Slip, however, had not done the same, and still counted them as friends. Finn largely kept his opinion to himself about that, but he had put his foot down when Slip had made noises about bringing them on board to help them at Flip. Finn had firmly told his friend that he was free to do that – _if_ he bought out his share of the clinic. He’d then establish himself on his own somewhere else. Slip, knowing that their clients would follow Finn out the door, had wisely let the matter drop. But Finn could do nothing about Nines and Zeroes visiting Slip at his own flat.

Rey grit her teeth, annoyed that Finn had been blindsided by their arrival. Slip had probably known if he’d said anything, Finn would have immediately left.

“So they come in,” Finn continued. “I’m not happy, and Slip sort of takes me aside and says ‘…Sorry dude, but I need all the extra help I can get.’ And I calm down because I know he’s right, and I figure I can deal with them for a couple of hours. At first, it was okay. They started talking about shit going down at First Order – Phasma got passed over for promotion again, apparently, and is taking it out on a bunch of the newbies – and some of the new clients Hux is trying to sign – but can’t, because they’re under contract to Flip – and just random stuff.

“Then Corin went in on Dessa, telling Slip he should kick _her_ out or make her and her new guy find a place. Just his usual loudmouthed bullshit. But then, I guess to change the subject a little, Slip started talking about Takodona and that you and I had gone there and had fun and that he’d wished he’d gotten me to plan a trip like that for him and Dessa, because maybe then she would have thought twice about dumping him.”

Finn paused for breath. “So then Corin looked at me like I grew an ass on my forehead and said to Slip, ‘You wanted advice about how to show your girl excitement and you went to _Eight-Seven_ for tips?!’ And then he started that cackle that I can’t stand – you know the one.”

Rey did. It sounded like a turkey being strangled and castrated at the same time.

Beyond that, she again felt her blood boil at the knowledge that Nines still called Finn by that hateful “nickname” even though Finn gave him the respect of calling him by his first name now that he was no longer working for First Order.

“I looked at him,” Finn went on, “and said, ‘What, you’re trying to say I’m boring or something?’ And he got all fake-nice and said, ‘Nah, it’s just, I don’t know, man, you’re so _wholesome_. Like you and your girl probably had separate tents and sleeping bags and sang campfire songs and toasted marshmallows and didn’t litter and talked to animals and had a nice, _wholesome_ time out in the woods, and I’m just saying that wouldn’t work for Slip.’”

Finn fell silent and Rey digested what she’d just heard. Nines was a complete asshole, but she wasn’t quite getting why Finn was distressed. She and Finn hadn’t really done any of the things Nines had talked about – except not littering – but nothing he’d said seemed particularly egregious.

“Were you angry that he was implying that you wouldn’t be able to give Slip good advice, or …?”

“No, it wasn’t that.” Finn glanced around the quiet living room. “He was acting like he was paying me this big compliment, but he wasn't - he was trying to put me down. I knew it, and he _knew_ I knew it. I should have just chalked it up to Nines being a douche, as usual, but ... I dunno, it just made me really fucking _angry_. So I told him that if there was something he _really_ wanted to say to me, he could do it outside but it might be hard for me to understand him with my fist in his mouth.”

Rey hid a smile. She knew Finn didn’t like violence for its own sake, but she’d seen him in the boxing ring with Ben a few times, and … no. Nines did _not_ want any of that.

“Then Nines got all freaked out and said he didn’t come over to get threatened, and Zeroes jumped in and started mouthing off. Slip said maybe I should just leave. And … I left.”

Almost as if exhausted with the effort of telling the story, Finn collapsed full-length on the couch. Rey crawled up his body, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest, comforted by the jump of his heartbeat against her cheek.

She understood now that it must have hurt him to have been kicked out, more or less, by Slip, and know that his friend and partner had taken the side of those dumbasses rather than defend him or at least tell them to shut the fuck up. Rey was happy that Finn was drawing closer to her family and friends – all of whom adored him. She could only hope that sooner rather than later, Finn would leave everything connected to First Order in the rear view – possibly Slip included.

“Nines wasn’t looking to be helpful,” said Finn, toying with a lock of her hair. “He doesn’t give a shit about Slip’s relationship with Dessa. He just said all that because he wanted _me_ to know that he thought our relationship was ‘wholesome’ – and in Nines-speak, with all the marshmallow and separate tent bullshit – he was basically saying that I was a _little boy_ having a _little-boy relationship_ , not one that a grown-ass man – presumably like Slip – could relate to.”

Finn sat up a bit, adjusting so that Rey remained in the circle of his arms. “But then, on my way home, I started thinking … well, there’s nothing wrong with ‘wholesome.’ And I thought – ‘What if Rey sees our relationship that way? What if her family does? What if our friends do? Is it really so bad?’ I know what Nines is about, and I shouldn’t let him get to me, and I shouldn’t be so pissed about what he said. But I was. I am.” His voice was soft. “And that makes me even angrier, but maybe it shouldn't. So I wanted to know what _you_ thought. Because if you think we're wholesome, then I've just got to deal with the fact that Nines was using it as a putdown.”

Rey gently stroked Finn’s face, fingers tracing over his incredible cheekbones and his gorgeous nose and lips.

She stared at his mouth hungrily, inwardly cackling at Nines’ sneering “toasting marshmallows” jibe. Touching his lips made her recall that Finn had certainly eaten _something_ by their campfire, but it definitely hadn’t been S’mores.

“What _I_ think … is that you are an amazing man, Finn.” Rey brought her gaze up to meet his. “There’s so much depth to you. So many layers that I discover every day. And the thing is, it’s not hidden. Anybody who's around you for two seconds realizes it. Some people realize and want to exploit it for their own gain, like Phasma and the rest of the people at First Order. Others, like Slip, I suppose, realize it and aren’t really sure what to think, but know that you’re a friend and that you won’t hurt them unless they push you. Others are aware and are just in awe every minute that they’re with you. That’d be me.”

Her expression turned cold. “And then there are people who know full well how fantastic a man you are, and hate it, because they’re either depraved and twisted or empty vessels – and that would be Nines and Zero.” She used the singular form on purpose.

“A man like Nines only has one layer – with only cruelty and jealousy there. Well, maybe he has two – a big coating of patheticness overlaying all of it. And Zero has even less than that. So poking a hole here and there where they can is all they’ve got. For Nines, it’s worth a punch in the mouth – or worse – just to know he’s made some invisible hole in one of your layers. That’s really pitiful. He’s basically a pitiful excuse for a 'human being' and yes, I’m making the quote marks around ‘human being.’”

“Is _that_ what you were doing? I thought you were tickling me.”

“Okay, maybe I was doing that, too.”

Finn chuckled, but he still looked solemn.

“So does this mean you _don’t_ think we have a wholesome relationship?”

Rey canted her head, studying his expression.

“Well, I think our relationship has a lot of layers, too – _including_ a wholesome layer.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. When you come home from work dead tired after giving massage therapy to clients but you rub my quads and hamstrings without any complaint? That’s wholesome. And when you admire my dad’s accomplishments but still root for me to kick his ass? That’s wholesome, too. And when you go out of your way to get me the right food for my training regime? Wholesome.”

Finn was smiling. “And sneaking Thai to you when you crave it, despite knowing full well your father would kneecap me if he knew you were breaking training rules? Is _that_ wholesome?”

“ _Super_ wholesome.”

Rey was smiling, too. The thing was, her father always knew – he managed to somehow know pretty much everything. But he liked Finn and he loved her and he loved that she was blissfully happy with Finn, so he let certain things slide.

“And when I want to give up on training and the Olympics, you’re my biggest fan. Incredibly wholesome,” she said softly. “The way you tell me I’m beautiful when you know I need to hear that? Double A-plus wholesome. And when you told me I was the first, last and only ever exception to your rule about asking out clients? Completely wholesome. And when you tell me you love me when you know I need to hear that – which is a lot – off-the-charts wholesome.

“So yes. There is definitely a wholesome layer to our relationship.” She leaned in and kissed him gently. “And I love that layer. I need it. I crave it. If you ever see Nines again and he brings it up, then you can tell him that yes, we do in fact have a _very_ wholesome relationship, and that it works for us, so he can _wholesomely_ kiss your ass.”

“I feel like going back over to Slip’s,” said Finn with a snicker. “See if Nines is still there and tell him that right now.”

“Hm … no, I sort of don’t like that idea.”

"No?"

Rey moved out of Finn’s arms. Pushing him gently back down onto the couch, she straddled him once he was fully supine.

“Nope. Because there's a definite _non-wholesome_ layer to our relationship, too."

Finn’s eyes traveled the length of her body. “Yeah?”

“Uh-huh. Fucking in a cupboard next to tinned pinto beans? _Not_ wholesome.”

“N-no.” He swallowed hard. “I guess not.”

“Bending me over – what was it, six different rocks? – at Takodona Falls?” She looked into Finn’s beautiful eyes while slowly grinding into his lap. “Not even remotely wholesome.”

“S-Seven.” He swallowed air. “There was that big one next to the waterfall.”

“Oooh, that’s right. How could I forget? That’s the one I had to hold onto with both hands …”

Rey watched his eyes darken when she lifted her arms to pull off her singlet. Unclasping her bra, she smirked at his sharp intake of breath, and then laughed at his groan when she undid the buns at the back of her head and shook out her hair so that it swirled down her back. Finn had often said that the combination of her hair falling over her shoulders and her breasts jiggling with the movement was almost enough to make him come in his pants.

“Wait.” Finn carefully put his hands on her waist. “Sex _can_ be wholesome sometimes, right?”

“Of course.” Rey’s voice was a bit breathless. He was holding her gently in place, pressing his thigh between her legs. In an instant, she was simmering just beneath the surface.

“Anything can be wholesome, including sex. _Especially_ sex. And the great thing is, wholesome in that context is entirely subjective …”

Finn raised himself to shed his shirt, a task Rey was happy to assist in as it meant that she’d have the chance to run her hands over his broad shoulders and gorgeous chest.

“I, uh, didn’t finish your massage. How are your quads feeling?”

Rey let her weight drop onto his hard thigh, and she shimmied back and forth, gathering heat through the fabric of his trousers.

“They’re fine.” Moving against him that way felt amazing, but she needed so much more. “A little tight still, but I’ll live …”

“Hmm.” He lifted her up gently, which prompted a sound of protest from Rey, and unbuttoned his trousers, lifting his hips to allow her to tug them completely off.

“Yeah? Because I’d really love you to ride me right now.” His voice was rough with desire. “But if you’re sore –”

“Yes … no …” She swung a leg over so that she could wriggle out of her training shorts and knickers, both of which had become incredibly damp. “I’m fine. I want to –”

“Are you sure?” Finn’s adorably anxious expression contrasted sharply with the bulge in his shorts. “I don’t want to do that if your legs are hurting you –”

“Finn, you’re the one always telling me that the best way to get a muscle to relax is to get as much blood flow possible there.” She leaned forward, nipping his earlobe as she murmured, “I can’t think of a better way to get my blood flowing than to ride you until we both come. Can you?”

“ _Rey …”_ She felt his heartbeat speed up beneath her palm. “You keep talking like that, I’m going to shoot off right now … _fuck …_ ”

“You say that as if that's a _bad_ thing.”

But Rey leaned in for another kiss, melting against his body, her mouth open against his. But she nearly stopped breathing when she felt Finn’s fingers tracing up the slick trail between her legs, brushing over that tiny quivering bud hidden by her folds.  

“Finn!" The word was a scream, a plea for more.

Finn’s fingers trailed lightly over her clit, and Rey had to grasp the couch to keep from coming on the spot.

"You are so fucking wet,” he breathed.  Slowly, he inserted one finger into her, and then another – working her open, making her pant and writhe. “So wet and tight.”

"Please, Finn …” Her eyes were shut and her hand was on his cock, squeezing hard through the fabric of his shorts. “ _Please_ …”

“Fuck …” He breathed, drawing his fingers out of her and sucking them rapturously. “You’re so sweet, love. Lie down and let me taste you …”

She quickly shook her head, yanking his shorts down in one fluid motion.

“ _Later_. Need you inside me now … ”

Rey lined herself up with the head of his cock and carefully sank down on to him, allowing him to open her and enter her inch by tantalizing inch. Her walls gripped him on the way down, and she couldn’t stop the soft sounds of pleasure that hissed from between her trembling lips. Finn’s look of pure bliss when he was as deep inside her as he could go made her find heaven all over again.

When she began to move, he moaned and gripped her waist.

“Oh _fuck_ you feel so good … so tight and hot … perfect …” He lifted his head, staring rapturously at the point where they were joined. “The way you bounce on my cock is so fucking sexy … you know you look amazing, don't you? I love you so much, Rey …”

She whimpered and her head fell forward, eyes fixed to where she was stretched open around his shaft. The couch frame creaked as she found her rhythm and he drove up to meet her. He arched his back, using the strength of his core to lift her off the couch with each thrust.

“ _Finn_ … oh _yes_ … I love you, too … love this …”

Her hands were on his chest and she her let her entire weight fall on his shoulders, using them as leverage to quicken the pace. Leaning forward so that her breasts bounced right in his face, she moaned when he suddenly angled up so that she was seated in his lap. The new position both relieved the pressure that had been building in her legs and nudged him even deeper inside her. Finn moved his hands to her hips and guided her up and down the length of his shaft. Their lips met in hurried, passionately sloppy kisses, and then his mouth was at her ear, his voice hot and breathless as he praised her beautiful ass and her _perfect fucking tits,_ and the sweet hold her walls had on his cock, and the way her gorgeous pink nipples rubbed against his chest, and ... and ... _and .._.

His whispered words gave way to low rumbling groans. Their movements became more frantic and less coordinated, both of them driving toward their pleasure. The couch wobbled, and all around her was the breathless melody that exploded from both of them. His face was beaded with sweat and Rey yelped when he shifted his hips to hit a slightly different spot inside her and his fingers found her clit, tracing over them in counterpoint with his thrusts. Rey bit back a sob as she ground herself against his fingertips, finding the pressure that she needed. Being filled and stroked _just_ right – it was indescribable how wonderful it felt. For a moment, Rey almost didn't want to reach the end. She wanted to balance there, like a drop of rain on a pane of glass that hadn't yet streaked to the bottom of the sill.

Her climax slammed into her, spiraling outward and filling her with liquid heat. The muscles in the backs of her thighs and in her calves seized as she spasmed around his cock, erupting on top of him, coming apart in his hands. Cries of pleasure burst from her lips, and it was a struggle to keep upright as the waves of her orgasm buffeted her, stealing her breath. She felt Finn speed his motions, all pretense of rhythm gone, his fingers digging into her hips and his balls smacking with obscene grace against her ass.

“I’m close,” Finn ground out between clenched teeth. “Fuck … oh god … I'm gonna come ... you're gonna make me come ... _Rey_ …”

Breathless, still shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm, and with more self control than she thought she could muster at such a moment, she pulled herself off him and grasped his swollen cock in a tight grip, her hand gliding slickly on his shaft as she hovered above him, knees spread.

"Yes, Finn, don't hold back ..." She felt his cock throb, and through heavy-lidded eyes, saw his balls start to tighten. "Come all over me ... please, love. I want you to ..."

Finn shouted her name, his body nearly jackknifing off the couch as his cock pulsed in her hand. Rey quivered as wet heat coated her hand and lower stomach, glazed her thighs and dotted her mound.

Rey looked down at herself, streaked with Finn’s come, and she drank in the sight of Finn panting harshly, his strong grip having left indentations in the fabric of the couch. She breathed in the scent of him – of them – on her skin.

Suddenly feeling chilled with the liquid on her body cooling, Rey sighed in contentment when Finn pulled her to him despite the mess and traced lazy circles on her back.

After several minutes of silence, Finn's thick, sated voice floated above her head.

“You know what?”

“Hmm?”

“I think _that_ was completely wholesome.”

Rey glanced up at him, her eyebrows high. “ _That_ was? Really?”

“Well, you remember what we were gonna do our last day at Takodana?” he asked, stroking the hair off her face. “Before that storm rolled in and we decided to leave in the morning instead of the afternoon?”

Her eyes went wide.

“Yes …?”

“Think you’d be up for trying that, after we shower, have some dinner, and I finish rubbing you down?” Finn was gazing down at her with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. “With the oils, this time.”

A hot flush suffused Rey’s body as she nodded slowly, feeling a tightening at the base of her stomach. She wanted to say _oh hell yes_ but feared that if she’d opened her mouth, all that would come out would be an uncontrollable moan.

“Well, I’d say in comparison to _that_ – _this_ –” he waved a hand between them “– will _definitely_ qualify as wholesome.”

Laughing, Rey buried her face in the small space between his neck and shoulder. She probably couldn’t argue there.

* * *

 


End file.
